


L'Omega della Shiratorizawa

by Lia483



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oohira Reon, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yamagata Hayato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kawanishi Taichi, Beta Semi Eita, Explicit Language, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, One Big Happy Family, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, Scenting, Shiratorizawa, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: "Oh guarda! È proprio lui!""È l'Omega!""Ancora non ci credo...""La Shiratorizawa è caduta così in basso...""È minuscolo, come fa a reggere?""Uno schifo!"
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club & Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	L'Omega della Shiratorizawa

"Oh guarda! È proprio lui!"  
"È l'Omega!"  
"Ancora non ci credo..."  
"La Shiratorizawa è caduta così in basso..."  
"È minuscolo, come fa a reggere?"  
"Uno schifo!"  
Shirabu non ricordava nella sua vita di aver mai sentito così tanto il bisogno di coprirsi le orecchie, anche se mantenne la sua posa più impassibile mentre camminava tra i suoi compagni di squadra nel palazzetto dove dovevano giocare, dove lui avrebbe giocato la sua prima partita come setter di partenza della Shiratorizawa, la migliore squadra di Miyaji.  
Da quel che sapeva della storia dell'Accademia, non si era mai sentito dire che fossero stati accettati degli Omega tra i propri giocatori, di solito non idonei ai livelli di forza individuale che normalmente si ricercavano.  
Lui stesso ancora non riusciva a crederci, quindi non doveva stupirlo molto che ciò stupisse ancora di più le squadre avversarie.  
Sollevò orgogliosamente il mento magro, sicuro di sé e ripensando al suo primo anno nella squadra.  
Non era stato facile. Non solo l'allenamento in sé ogni giorno e l'enorme carico di lavoro scolastico di una scuola così prestigiosa, ma avere anche solo e soltanto compagni di squadra Alpha, tolte rarissime eccezioni Beta. Aveva guadagnato ogni centimetro di quella posizione con forza e sudore, impegnandosi e conquistando persino l'apprezzamento di quel coach tanto duro e severo e tanto amante degli Alpha grandi e grossi.  
Essere stato scelto come setter al posto di Semi Eita, il setter ormai del terzo anno, all'inizio del proprio secondo, era quanto più potesse chiedere alla sua vita.  
Frasi e frecciatine sussurrate dagli invidiosi non l'avrebbero scalfito.  
Tornò al presente quando sentì il coach Saitō indicare loro una zona tranquilla dove riscaldarsi e aspettare il proprio turno per giocare.  
Si guardò intorno con espressione impassibile, incontrando qualche sguardo curioso da parte di avversari nei paraggi, prima di sentire un braccio sulle proprie spalle.  
Ovviamente, quelli che prima avevano guardato, avevano subito distolto gli occhi, andandosene.  
Tendou, uno dei suoi compagni Alpha più stravaganti, si era piegato per parlargli vicino, con uno dei suoi sorrisi divertiti. “Rilassati, Kenjirou-kun! Stai guardando tutti malissimo.”  
Avrebbe voluto correggere il più grande, dirgli che in realtà era esattamente il contrario e che lui era molto più impenetrabile, ma sinceramente non aveva voglia di attirare l'attenzione su quella faccenda. “Sono perfettamente rilassato, Tendou-san. E non sto guardando male nessuno” mugugnò alla fine, lanciando proprio quella occhiataccia che aveva distribuito ad altri fino a quel momento anche al centrale, che ridacchiò.  
Stranamente, fu Semi ad intervenire, spostando uno sguardo disinteressato sulla coppia. “Satori, lascialo in pace. È la sua prima partita.”  
Il centrale dai capelli rossi annuì con un'altra risatina e si spostò, andando a disturbare Ushijima, l'unico capace di sopportarlo per più di dieci minuti.  
Non ringraziò il setter più anziano, il quale gli aveva già voltato le spalle, tornando al proprio riscaldamento, ma non insistette, sentendosi comunque grato di quel pensiero che probabilmente non si sarebbe dovuto meritare. Ma aveva sempre pensato che Semi-san avesse un lato più morbido con quelli più piccoli, persino con chi gli aveva preso la posizione di setter.  
Per fortuna, essere circondato dai propri compagni di squadra gli permetteva di rilassarsi senza doversi guardare intorno e, vedendo un posto di fianco a Kawanishi, si affrettò ad occuparlo, prima di ripassare la propria routine alle unghie, per controllare che non ci fossero problemi.  
"Shirabu, sembra che tu sia più protagonista di Ushijima, oggi" sentì il commento del compagno del suo stesso anno.  
Non alzò lo sguardo, tanto sentiva benissimo quegli occhi addosso, non doveva cercarli. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."  
"Certo che no. Comunque, non credo sia saggio oggi allontanarsi dalla squadra da solo."  
Quello gli fece alzare gli occhi, incontrando quelli più chiari del centrale. "Nessuno sarebbe così scemo da avvicinarmi in una palestra pubblica piena di gente, Taichi."  
"Spero di no."  
Una strana sensazione lo prese al basso ventre, ma cercò di trattenersi dall'emanare quella vaga ansia attraverso il proprio odore, provando a sdrammatizzare. "Ti preoccupi troppo. Sembri Semi-san."  
"No, nessuno si preoccupa come Semi-san."  
"Questo è vero."  
Si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso e Shirabu sentì la tensione svanire, lasciandolo più tranquillo.

***

Era appena finita la prima partita, ovviamente vinta, e l'adrenalina del gioco ancora gli rizzava i peli delle braccia e lo faceva agitare sul posto.  
Era stato così elettrizzante. Alzare finalmente ad Ushijima, il terzo asso dell'intero Giappone, davanti a tutti era stato come un sogno che finalmente si avverava. Finalmente era stato riconosciuto da tutti, dimostrandosi capace di dargli le alzate di cui aveva bisogno anche durante le partite, e di essere un valido aiuto per la squadra, con alcune piccole prese d'iniziativa che avevano portato a meritati punti.  
Shirabu uscì dal bagno Omega in cui era corso per rimettersi il deodorante anti-profumo poco dopo il saluto, facendo un cenno all'Omega che stava entrando a sua volta, qualcuno dell'Aoba Johsai di cui non ricordava il nome con morbidi capelli castani. L'altro ricambiò con espressione un po' sfrontata, ma non gli dedicò un altro pensiero mentre camminava verso il punto di ritrovo con i compagni.  
Non aveva detto loro dove stava andando, sinceramente non ci aveva pensato con ancora l'agitazione per la vittoria addosso, e si stava tastando i polpastrelli uno contro l'altro - poteva ancora sentire la sensazione della palla contro di essi -, quando si sentì afferrare per la giacca e trascinato in un corridoio vuoto, che dava su una porta d'emergenza chiusa.  
Cercò di liberarsi, mentre veniva bloccato in un angolo, ma fu solo in quel momento che il suo naso registrò diversi odori di Alpha intorno a sé.  
Si bloccò, alzando la testa e sperando di avere lo sguardo giusto, un'occhiata severa e non affatto spaventata.  
Il gruppo che l'aveva accerchiato aveva la stessa divisa e, solo quando Shirabu lesse il nome del liceo, lo riconobbe come la squadra che avevano appena sconfitto. Durante la partita era stato così preso dal gioco, che si stava già dimenticando i volti senza nome di quei ragazzi che erano appena stati sconfitti al primo turno, così sfortunati da andare contro la Shiratorizawa fin da subito.  
Stava per parlare, quando uno dei giocatori, forse il più alto, commentò divertito:“Ecco l'Omega della Shiratorizawa.”  
Il disprezzo che sottolineava la parola Omega irrigidì ancora di più il secondo anno, che rimase in silenzio, mentre un altro Alpha continuava. “È così piccolo. Mi chiedo come faccia a giocare con una tale squadra.”  
“Deve esserci un trucco.”  
Shirabu cercò di parlare, ma per la prima volta, circondato da un gruppo di Alpha aggressivi, tutta la sua forza di carattere era del tutto scomparsa. “Nessun trucco. Sono un bravo giocatore” riuscì a dire con la propria migliore forza d'animo, anche se la sua voce non uscì decisa come era abituato.  
“O un bravo Omega succhiacazzi. Scommetto che è così che ti sei guadagnato la tua posizione di titolare.”  
Shirabu spalancò gli occhi e cercò di arrabbiarsi, nonostante l'inquietudine che lo stava prendendo. “Non vi dovete permettere di dire certe cose sulla mia squadra! Solo perché avete perso...”  
“Oh guarda, fa anche l'Omega coraggioso.”  
Fu spinto forte contro il muro. "Siamo stati sconfitti da una squadra con un Omega, è stata una vergogna!"  
“Non ci può essere nessun'altra spiegazione per la quale tu sia entrato in una squadra così forte.”  
“Se sei stato così bravo da soddisfare tutti quei grossi Alpha, non avrai problemi a fare la stessa cosa con noi.”  
“No...” mormorò l'Omega, per la prima volta rendendosi conto di quanto fosse debole. Non aveva mai permesso che il proprio sottogenere manovrasse la sua vita. Anche in una squadra di soli Alpha e qualche Beta, si era fatto spazio con le proprie forze, senza trucchi, e questi stupidi lo accusavano di certe cose ignobili.  
Non si era mai accorto di quanti Alpha ben educati avesse conosciuto fino a quel momento. Certo, gli stupidi c'erano anche alla Shiratorizawa come in ogni altro posto, ma non era mai stato trattato meno che con la giusta educazione.  
Il suo corpo cominciò ad emanare un profumo impaurito, ma per colpa del deodorante anti-profumo, si accorse presto di non poter dare un grande segnale a chiunque fosse nei paraggi. Era stato bloccato in una zona poco frequentata del palazzetto e chi sa quando i suoi compagni si sarebbero accorti della sua assenza e l'avrebbero cercato.  
“Guardalo che trema come una foglia.”  
“Ehi, piccolo succhiacazzi, non abbiamo tutto il giorno.”  
“Facci vedere come hai conquistato la tua squadra, Omega.”  
Shirabu aveva ormai abbassato il viso e si era circondato il corpo con le braccia, non sapendo come reagire, e gli ci volle un intero minuto per accorgersi che il corridoio era caduto nel silenzio.  
E non solo. Gli odori erano cambiati mentre gli Alpha intorno a lui sembravano impauriti da qualcosa che lui non aveva ancora notato.  
L'alzatore alzò lo sguardo, vedendo subito la sua squadra alle spalle del gruppo di Alpha, o meglio solo il gruppo dei terzi anni. Erano loro ad emanare quel profumo denso di rabbia.  
Non li aveva mai visti arrabbiati, erano uno spettacolo spaventoso e sembrava che si stessero controllando a malapena.  
Tendou, Ushijima e Oohira fissavano l'altra squadra come se fossero qualcosa di enormemente schifoso da schiacciare e Yamagata sembrava pronto a colpirli tutti con dei pugni diretti alla faccia. Persino Semi, alle spalle dei quattro Alpha, sembrava incazzato per quello che dovevano aver sicuramente sentito.  
E fu proprio il setter a venire avanti, evitando che la squadra fosse coinvolta in una rissa, mentre guardava con cattiveria l'altra.  
“Vi conviene sparire e riunirvi agli altri vostri compagni, anche se vi meritereste tutti i colpi che vorremmo darvi. Non avete neanche la dignità di prendere una sconfitta di petto.”  
Il gruppo sparì con la coda tra le gambe, la loro tanto vantata virilità che spariva dietro la marcata vigliaccheria.  
Al rifluire della paura, Shirabu sentì che le gambe quasi gli crollavano, ma Semi gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, allontanando tutti da quel corridoio per uscire un attimo fuori nel parco che circondava il palazzetto.  
Il più piccolo non si aspettava di essere messo su una panchina e improvvisamente circondato dai quattro Alpha che lo toccarono tutti manco fossero un gruppo di cuccioli bisognosi di attenzioni.  
Shirabu alzò lo sguardo su Semi, perplesso, mentre Yamagata gli appoggiava la testa su un ginocchio e Tendou la testa sulla spalla, quasi soffocandolo con tutti i capelli rossi.  
Aveva già sentito parlare di questo genere di attività in gruppi stretti di amici o di compagni di squadra, dove un Omega diventava il fulcro di uno scambio di coccole platoniche con altri Alpha allo scopo di calmarli e metterli a loro agio, soprattutto durante un momento di forte stress. Shirabu non aveva mai pensato che la Shiratorizawa ne avesse bisogno né si era preso in considerazione per quel ruolo. Non aveva mai sentito quell'unione con gli altri, pur potendo considerarli degli amici, in qualche modo. Perciò ritrovarsi come centro omega di un gruppo di Alpha agitati non era proprio una situazione a cui era stato preparato.  
Semi quasi sorrise al vedere la confusione dell'altro, ma rimase serio, mostrando soltanto con un lieve tremore delle mani quanto quello che era successo l'avesse agitato quanto gli Alpha. “Un Omega dell'Aoba è venuto a chiamarci quando ha visto che quel gruppo ti stava trascinando in un posto isolato.”  
Shirabu annuì, sollevato dal fatto che quell'Omega fosse stato così pronto ad intervenire, ma allo stesso tempo si sentì impallidire, mentre istintivamente si metteva ad accarezzare i capelli di Ushijima e Yamagata, che erano entrambi sulle sue ginocchia, mentre Oohira gli si era seduto accanto e gli aveva solo circondato le spalle con un braccio, restando immobile ad occhi chiusi. “Avete sentito quello...?” Non riuscì a finire la frase, imbarazzato.  
“Sì. È il motivo per cui i quattro Alpha che hai appiccicati addosso hanno rischiato di essere squalificati per rissa.”  
“Io... mi dispiace...” disse l'Omega, mostrando una sincera preoccupazione all'idea, la sua solita maschera noncurante non era ancora tornata al suo posto, ma Semi parlò subito, sovrastando le proteste dei quattro Alpha.  
“Non ti scusare nemmeno. Quelli erano degli stronzi. L'importante è che tu stia bene.”  
“Kenjirou-kun, guai a te se ti allontani di nuovo da solo” fu finalmente la prima frase di uno degli Alpha, ovviamente di Tendou che sollevò la testa e lo guardò con attenzione, parlando con voce disperata e quasi comica. “Promettilo, su.”  
“Va bene, Tendou-san. Promesso” rispose dopo un'occhiata a Semi, che lo incoraggiò silenziosamente a fare ogni cosa per tranquillizzare i quattro Alpha.  
Ci vollero ancora una decina di minuti perché tutti potessero rilassarsi, smettendo di emanare tutti i profumi, anche se Shirabu era sicuro che la sua divisa ormai non sapesse più di Omega tanto i quattro si erano accoccolati addosso a lui come cuccioli bisognosi di attenzioni. Non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nessun altro deodorante per oggi.  
Il primo a staccarsi fu il centrale, che si alzò in piedi neanche avesse una molla al posto delle ossa e abbracciò Semi. “Eita-kun, ho bisogno di un abbraccio!”  
“Vedi di calmarti, Satori. Lo so che ormai stai meglio e lo stai solo facendo apposta per coccolare anche me.”  
Il ragazzo con i capelli rossi si lamentò tanto da ricevere l'abbraccio che voleva.  
Pian piano, tutti si alzarono e cominciarono a dirigersi di nuovo verso il palazzetto, prima che il coach notasse la loro assenza.  
Ushijima affiancò il secondo anno, mentre lasciavano che gli altri li precedessero.  
“Tu sei un ottimo giocatore, Shirabu. Non hai bisogno di trucchi per giocare con noi.”  
Come al solito, l'asso non aveva detto quella frase con l'intenzione di consolare o con altri intenti se non quello di sottolineare una verità in cui credeva ciecamente.  
Il più piccolo sentì finalmente rilassarsi le spalle e fece un piccolo sorriso all'altro. “Lo so, Ushijima-san, grazie.”

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> 1\. In seguito, il rapporto tra Shirabu e Yahaba è stato sempre di amichevole rivalità :3  
> 2\. Anche Goshiki è un Alpha :3


End file.
